The Cerulean City Crisis
by Galantron
Summary: On his first trip to Cerulean City, Ash Ketchum is looking for a little danger. But on the night June 17th, 1997, there was nothing more dangerous, than falling for the wrong girl.
1. Author's Notes

To all Fanfiction readers

From Galantron,

First thing I would like to say that this fanfiction is primarily based on the 1997 horror-comedy film, An American Werewolf in Paris, the sequel to the 1981 film An American Werewolf in London, but the werecreatures aren't killers in my story. They're just lycanthropic Pokemon that are out of control.

Second thing is, this story is my way of providing the character Mewtwo with alternative origins and how Ash and Mewtwo are connected. As well as how Misty has such an understanding for Water-type Pokemon.

So I hope that you'll find the story enjoyable. I'll try to publish further chapters as quickly as possible. But I hope that you can enjoy what I have published so far.


	2. Prologue A Game of Chase

It was a very powerful storm above the community of Cerulean city on the night of June 16th, 1997. The thunder was loudly booming, the lightning was crackling, and the rain was pouring down hard. But despite the storm, most of the city was sleeping in peace. That is, except for one man, who was crawling out of a manhole in a state of fear and shock. He was a middle aged man wearing a white lab coat. He was being chased by a powerful creature that was following him through the sewers. He ran with all his might. But below the ground, whatever was chasing him was hot on his tail. The man ran steadfast for the Cerulean Gym, hoping to evade the unseen creature by getting indoors. Inside the gym, the Three Sensational Sisters were doing another one of their synchronized swimming shows, performing before an enthralled audience. Meanwhile outside, the man still ran for the doors of the gym. Another younger man, sitting on a bench next to the doors, saw the middle aged man running, at first not knowing what to make of the situation. Then at that moment, the unseen creature attempted to burst through a set of grates that the man was walking, the powerful uplift sent the man flying forward and landing on his stomach. The young man then got up off of the bench and decided to try and help the middle aged man who desperately calling out for help. But just as the young man was about to help the older man up off the ground, the unseen creature burst open the grates, scaring away the young man, grabbed the older man by his ankles, and started dragging him back down into the sewers. By the time it was all over, the middle aged man had disappeared below the grating, and no one inside the gym had noticed what had happened because they were applauding the performance of the Three Sensational Sisters. But the events of this night were just a foreshadowing of what was to come in the biological crisis of Cerulean City.


	3. Chapter 1 Looking for a Little Danger

The next day, on June 17th, just outside Cerulean City, three boys were on their way to the Cerulean City Gym, so that one of them could do battle with its gym leader, Cerulean Gym trainer Misty, so that he could win the Cascade Badge. For that 10 year old boy, excitement ran high within him. The boy came from Pallet Town with a Pikachu on his shoulder. That boy's name was Ash Ketchum. Accompanying him, were two young boys from Pewter City. One was 15 year old, Pewter City Gym leader and trainer, Brock. Along with Brock, with his Fire-type Pokemon, Ninetails at his side, was 17 year old Pokemon trainer, Johnathan Dunkirk. For Johnathan, his excitement was oriented toward a different aspect of the city, sightseeing. For Brock, his excitement leaned more towards seeing beautiful girls on the ocean-side beaches. They were happily drinking their bottles of A&amp;W root beer as they walked along the road. Ash's Pikachu and Johnathan's Ninetails were conversing with each other in their own Pokemon 'language' of sorts. Ash and his companions were talking to each other as well.

Ash said as he raised his root beer bottle for a toast, "To Cerulean City."

Brock added as he raised his bottle, "Beware."

Ash and Brock then brought their bottles together for the toast.

Johnathan then said with pride, "Alright. I have the PokeScores for Pewter City. Our leader, with 125 Pokemon battle and daredevil points, yours truly, Ash Ketchum. In second place, with 95, Brock."

Brock then said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a sec, what about the 'getting a girlfriend' points."

Johnathan replied, "No, those are separate."

Brock added, "Since when? You can't keep changing the rules."

Ash then asked with alarm, "Who said anything about 'getting a girlfriend' points? Look at ourselves. We're Pokemon trainers."

Then the boys saw a 16 year old girl pass by. Ash kept on looking towards Cerulean City, while Brock and Johnathan both looked at the girl as she walked by.

Brock then said with hopeful thinking, "You see that? She smiled at me."

Ash then said, "In your dreams. She's not interested in headstrong boys like us. Girls outside of Pallet Town and Pewter City are charming and sophisticated. Especially the Cerulean girls."

Brock and Johnathan just simply laughed and Johnathan replied, "Yeah. Hence all that PokePerfume."

Ash replied, "See what I mean?"

Brock then said to Ash in response, "I'll give you 20 'getting a girlfriend' points if you can so much as get her phone number."

Ash just simply said as he looked into a book, "She's not my type."

Johnathan then said, "Aww, come on. You-You haven't tried to impress a girl this entire trip, Ash."

Ash replied looking towards Johnathan from the book, "I'm choosy."

Brock then asked, "When was the last time you even liked someone?"

Johnathan added to Brock question, "Particularly a girl."

Ash replied, "There's love, then there's friendship. That's what differentiates both friends from lovers, and humans from Pokemon."

Brock then said, "OK, fine, then when was the last time you were friends with a girl?"

Ash responded by asking, "When were you ever friends with a girl?"

Brock simply replied, "That's upside-down, slick."

Johnathan then said, "Give him a break, Brock. We can't let him fall too far back."

Ash then said, "I won't need your charity once we get to Cerulean City. I'll show you guys a stunt you'll never top."

Brock and Johnathan both went, "Oooh."

Ash, his companions, and their Pokemon continued on their way to Cerulean City. Later that night, at 10:00 pm, at the site of Cerulean City's most recent engineering feat, Cerulean Tower. Inspired by Paris's Eiffel Tower, the building is 1,000 feet high from the ground to the top floor. It was located at a point that you would pass by it as you would enter into Cerulean City. As the last tourists left the Cerulean Tower, the tower's personnel closed everything down and locked the tower up for the night. Then after every living soul was gone, Ash and his companions emerged from the roof of an elevator. They were preparing to go up to the top floor of the tower for a nighttime view.

Johnathan then said, "All clear. Let's go."

They all then got on their backpacks, got off the roof of the elevator, and started walking up the 1,000 foot high flight of stairs.

1 hour later and 500 feet up, Ash then said to Brock and Johnathan, "One more."

Brock then said, "Come on, Ash. Five minutes."

Johnathan added, "I don't know why you bother carrying that thing all the way up there. You're never gonna use it."

Ash and his friends kept on going up the stair to get to the top floor. Sure enough, Ash and his friends reach the top floor of the Cerulean Tower. As Ash walked over to the railing, he put his backpack down on the floor. From the top floor, Ash and his Pikachu could see all of Cerulean City and everything around it, they could even see the ocean under the night sky.

Behind Ash as he looked at the view, Johnathan cheered, "Alright man, we did it."

Brock and Johnathan sat down by their backpacks, as they opened their bottles of strawberry flavored Fanta. Meanwhile, Ash was carefully looking at the tower's anemometer. He was taking notes on the wind speed. Ash then tore off a small scrap of paper and dropped it over the railing to determine the wind direction. Once he felt that the wind conditions were satisfactory, Ash was content. He had bigger plans than to just admire the view.

Johnathan then called out to Ash, "Ash. Come have some Fanta."

But Ash was busy. He opened his backpack and pulled out shin and ankle guards.

Johnathan then asked, "Ash? What are you doing?"

Then Ash pulled out a large bundle of white rope-like material. It was a bungee jumping cord.

Johnathan then said, "For God's sake. I think we pushed him too far. I'm gonna go stop him."

Brock said to Johnathan, "Relax, Johnathan. He's never gonna go through with it."

Johnathan came over to Ash as he was strapping on the shin and ankle guards.

Johnathan then said, "Whoa. Slow down, chief. Come have a drink. It's real Cerulean Fanta. Right from the fountain."

Ash just replied, "No, I'm not flying carbonated."

Johnathan said to him, "Look, sorry about that business on the way here. OK? We were just bustin' your balls, that's all. Ash, you've proven yourself to us. OK? You don't have to go through with this."

Ash replied, "Don't worry, Johnathan. Nobody's forcing me. I want to do this. You understand?"

Johnathan said with worry, "Ash, this is madness! OK?! You're gonna get yourself killed! Now, please! I'm trying to talk to-."

Johnathan was interrupted by Brock as he said, "Guys! Guys! Shh. I think someone's coming."

Brock's words were true. They could hear feet coming up the iron steps of the stairs. As they ducked behind a wall to hide, Ash realized he still had the bungee jumping cord still attached to his right ankle. He resorted to pulling a small portion of it along to give him some freedom of movement. After everyone was behind the wall, they listened to the footsteps coming closer to the top floor. Ash decided to peer around the corner of the wall to see who was coming. He saw the person's shadow on the floor. Expecting it to be Officer Jenny, he prepared for the worst.

Brock asked as he whispered, "Who is it? Or what is it."

Both Ash and Johnathan quietly told Brock to be quiet. Ash was then relieved that it wasn't Officer Jenny. Instead, under the light of the moon, Ash saw a young girl, who was his age of 10 years old. She wore red and white sneakers with streaks of yellow on their sides. She also wore short jeans that only went down 1/4 of the way to her knees with red suspenders. Underneath the suspenders was a yellow sleeveless shirt. Her eyes were Viridian in color. She had orange hair, the left side of which was tied up with a blue elastic hair fastener into something similar to a pony tail. She stood at the spot next to the railing where Ash was taking notes earlier. Ash could see sadness in her face. He wondered to himself about why she seems so sad. Slowly Brock and Johnathan moved over by Ash to see who he was looking at. The girl held something in her hands. It was a piece of paper. She folded the paper up and tucked it under her right-hand side suspender.

Johnathan then asked as he whispered, "What is she doing here?"

Ash just stared and gazed upon her as he kept wondering why she so sad. He almost felt sorry for her. The next thing that the girl did surprised Ash. She was climbing up onto the railing and grabbed the anemometer pole, as though she was preparing to jump off. Ash knew that he had to do something to stop her.

So Ash came out from behind the wall and shouted to her, "No! Don't!"

The girl turned towards Ash with surprise as she wasn't expecting anyone else to be in the tower.

Ash then continued as he slowly walked over to her, "Miss. Listen. Wait, wait. Don't. OK? Nothing's that bad. Hold it."

As she still was preparing to jump off, Ash continued to try and stop her, as he climbed up the railing, he continued, "No, no, no, no! Please, let me help you. OK."

But the girl neither responded or listened, as she let go of the pole to fall off of the railing, Ash tried to grab her, but with no success. Ash soon found himself falling through the air, just behind the girl, with the bungee jumping cord still attached to his right ankle. Pikachu, Brock, and Johnathan could only look on with fear as they saw their friend falling to Earth. As soon as he got close enough behind her, Ash grabbed the girl's ankles and counted on the bungee cord to slow down the descent and let him put her down on the ground softly. Meanwhile on the top floor, the situation was dire. Ash had not tied the cord to the structure before he jumped. As the cord unwound, Brock and Johnathan ran over to the unwind cord bundle, and grabbed the end of the cord just in time, although it still pulled both of them to the railing. Despite the weight of the descent, Brock and Johnathan held on to the cord with all their might, as Ash and the girl were getting closer to the ground. As Ash and the girl he held onto came closer to the ground, the cord stretched like a rubber band, slowing them down until they both came to grinding halt. Seeing that her hands were touching the ground, Ash let go of the girl leaving only her right shoe in his hand, who safely came down. Ash continued looking at the girl as the cord stretched him back to the top floor of the tower. The girl then turned to look at Ash. At that moment, as he was being pulled back to the tower, Ash became excited, not only of the fact that he saved her, he also felt that she might just be the girl of his dreams. Ash waved his arms and legs around in a midair victory dance. But as the cord pulled him back up, Ash continued his dance, until about 500 feet up when Ash hit his head at high speed on an iron beam of the tower, knocking him out cold. Brock and Johnathan pulled him back up, carried him down from the tower, and took him to the only person that they who had a medical background, Nurse Joy. The next morning would bring many fateful surprises and leave Ash with new thoughts.


	4. Chapter 2 Lovestruck Morning

During the night, Ash slept in a bed in the Cerulean City Pokemon Center. Brock, Johnathan, and Ash's Pikachu didn't leave his side for the whole night. On the morning of June 18th, Ash was ready to wake up, as his companions ferverently tried to wake him.

Johnathan said, "Hey. He's coming around."

As Ash started to sit himself up, Johnathan said, "Whoa. Don't move too fast, man. You might puke or something."

Brock then asked as he held the girl's sneaker in front of Ash, "Hey, prince, do you remember dropping this?"

Ash then asked drowsily as Pikachu happily snuggled him, "Where is she?"

Johnathan then said, "Who? Cinderella? It was after midnight, man. She split."

Brock added, "Yeah, but that rescue. Nice grab, Ash. Talk about falling for a girl."

Johnathan stated, "Just remember to tie it off next time."

Ash then said, "You saved my life."

Johnathan replied, "Yeah, and you saved hers too."

Brock then said, "Yeah, I figure that goes for half your points."

Ash then said dreamily as he laid back down, "That girl. Talk about the girl of my dreams."

Johnathan then said in jokingly, "I think we're losing him. Nurse! What?!"

Ash said, "I have to find her."

Brock said to Ash with concern, "No. You have to get some rest."

Ash replied with his own concerns, "But she might try it again."

Johnathan said, trying to set Ash straight, "Ash, she's obviously whacked. The kind of girl who jumps off the Cerulean Tower has issues, man. Major issues."

Ash said persistently, "I have to find her."

Johnathan replied, "Get real, Miss Marple. Look, all we have is her sneaker."

Ash then said with realization, "The note. Did you pick up the note? She had a note in her hand. If it's a suicide note, maybe then we could find who she is."

Brock said as he relaxed Ash back onto the bed and handed him the girl's sneaker, "OK. OK, we'll find it. Just relax, alright. Take your little toy."

Brock and Johnathan then left Ash and Pikachu in the Pokemon Center while they searched the area around the Cerulean Tower for the note that the girl had in her hand. Brock tried his best to stick to the task at hand, but he couldn't help getting distracted by the many alluring girls of Cerulean City. Johnathan was at least there to keep Brock's mind straight and focused.

Meanwhile in the Pokemon Center, Ash had woken up again, and from his bed looked around the room. Then Ash saw, on the other side of the room, the same girl that he had met the night before. Ash got out of his bed, put on his hospital robe and slippers, and tried to keep up with the girl carrying her sneaker in his hands, with Pikachu following behind him. Ash went through several hallways before he finally managed to find her.

Ash then called out to her, "Hey! Hello. It's me."

The girl then turned around to see who was talking to her.

Ash added as he held up her sneaker, "You forgot this."

Then for a brief moment, their eyes met each other's gaze. Then the girl started to walk towards Ash until a door opened behind him and hit the back of his already injured head. The girl had then quickly left the hallway. The person behind the door, was Nurse Joy. She then noticed that Ash was on the floor with his left hand to the back of his head.

Nurse Joy said in alarm, "Oh my, Mr. Ketchum, I am so sorry."

Ash groaned as he was doing his best to get up again, "Man, that hurts."

Nurse Joy asked as she was assisting Ash, "Did you see a girl? She has stolen a heart."

Ash replied, "I know the feeling."

Brock and Johnathan then entered into the hallway and ran over to Ash.

Brock asked worriedly, "Ash, what happened?"

Johnathan asked Nurse Joy, "Is he alright?"

Ash then said, "The girl. She was just here. Go! Go after her! Come on!"

Brock then stated, "You need to get back in the bed, Ash."

Ash insisted, "Hurry up, you guys! She's getting away!"

Johnathan then said, "Poor guy's hallucinating."

Brock said to Ash, "Ash, relax, relax. Relax! Look. Good news."

Brock then showed Ash the girl's note.

This made Ash satisfied.

Later that day, they went over to the girl's residence, which was near the oceanside.

Brock asked as the three of them approached the gate, "What's her name again?"

Johnathan answered, "Misty."

Ash said, "That's a beautiful name."

As Brock and Johnathan opened the gate, they noticed Ash lagging behind.

Brock asked, "What, are you getting cold feet?"

Ash replied, "Just a bit nervous. As well as stunned that the girl I saved was the Cerulean City Gym trainer. Aside from that, I don't want to say the wrong thing."

When they got up to the door, Ash rang the doorbell, with Pikachu on his left shoulder, and Brock and Johnathan behind him. Brock then looked in the window to see if Misty was coming for the door. He then noticed that she was at the door.

Brock then said to Ash as he rushed back to being behind him, "You're on, prince."

Misty's voice was heard from behind the door, "Hello?"

Ash then said, "Misty, uh, hi. Uh, it's the guy who, uh, I've got your sneaker."

Then Ash and his friends heard numberous locks from the inside being unlocked. Then the door opened to reveal the face of Misty, the same girl that Ash rescued the previous night.

Ash then continued, "Hi, I'm Ash. We met on the Cerulean Tower. This is Brock and Johnathan. This is Pikachu. And, uh, listen, uh, I thought that you would want this and, well it's not my size."

Misty then reached out from the opening in the door to grab her sneaker, as she did so Ash saw what looked like blood on her hand, which made Ash a bit concerned.

Misty then said, "You're very kind. Now go please. You must not stay here."

Misty then closed the door and locked it up.

Brock then said, "Charming."

Johnathan added, "And sophisticated. Forget about it. Let's go, Ash."

As they started to walk away, Ash halted them when he said with unquestionable concern as began ferverently ringing the bell, "Wait, did you see what I saw? She had blood on her hand! She's trying it again."

Johnathan then asked, "Just so we're on the same page, who's crazier here?"

The locks were being unlocked again as Misty was opening the door to face them.

Misty said with a slightly demanding tone, "Please go or there will be trouble."

Ash said with concern for her, "Uh, no wait. What did you do to your hand? Do you have blood on your hand? You're bleeding."

Misty said as she tried to come up with a good excuse, "No, uh, it's just paint. I'm redecorating the cellar."

Ash then said with some of his concern lifted away, "Oh. I thought, uh-."

Ash was stopped mid-sentence as Misty said with urgency, "Please, go now."

Ash replied, "Wait, listen. Uh, hold it. We can help. We can have that done in no time. Right, guys?"

Misty said, trying to sound kind, "No thanks. Thank you."

Ash said with insistence, "Please, look, I just want to talk."

Misty said wanting to avoid it, "I don't think it's a good idea."

Ash then practically began begging to Misty, "Please, just once! If you let me, then I will never bother you again."

Misty then finally relented as she said, "OK. Tomorrow, 4'o clock. In front of the Cerulean City Pokemon Gym."

Ash asked, "You mean it?"

Misty answered, "I promise. Now, go please."

Misty closed the door and locked it as Ash smiled, knowing he had finally got his chance to talk to her.

As they turned to walk out the gate, Johnathan said to Ash, "Excellent."

Ash said "I did it."

Brock said, "You mean you almost blew it. Take some advice from the experts. You've got to play it cool, Ash."

Tomorrow would be the day that Ash would make his first attempt at dating with a girl. But he would find out more about her than he would realize and become intertwined with Misty's web of secrets.


	5. Chapter 3 First Attempt at Dating

The next day, on June 19th, Ash, Brock, and Johnathan were in front of the Cerulean City Pokemon Gym. 4:00pm was only minutes away, and they were talking to each other.

Brock said to Ash, "First thing we've got to do is work on sprucing up your outfit. OK. Remember, 80% of all these Cerulean girls really go for that macho type."

Johnathan said to Brock, "Whoa, ownin' up on the Playboy, excellent."

Brock said to Ash again, "Don't show any insecurities. That's the worst."

Then Johnathan said, as he saw Misty on her bicycle across the square, heading towards the Pokemon Gym, "Split, she's coming. She's coming."

Brock said as he placed a bunch of small square-shaped napkin like objects into his left jacket pocket, "Here."

Ash then objected to it, as he pulled the obejcts out of his pocket and tried to give them back to Brock, "Wait. Come on, Brock. It's our first date."

Brock said to him, as he and Johnathan ran off, "What are you? A nun? Be cool and um - show attitude."

Then Ash stood next to a lamp post near the Pokemon Gym.

When Misty got close to where Ash was standing, he called out, "Misty!"

At first, Misty went past him and then turned around and rode over and stopped in front of Ash.

Ash said, "Hi."

Misty replied, "I didn't recognize you."

Ash said to her, "Oh yeah. Uh, well it's bright."

Misty then asked, "What would you like to do?"

Ash answered, "I don't know. Is there a cafe?"

Misty replied, "We're in Cerulean City."

Misty then rode on her bike to a cafe across the square from the Pokemon Gym, with Ash following behind her. Unseen to them, Brock and Johnathan also followed them. Once there, Ash and Misty went inside and sat at a table. There, Ash would have his chance to talk to Misty. A waiter then handed them their drinks and both of them gave their thanks.

Ash then asked Misty asked, "Well, do your parents mind us, uh, meeting?"

Misty replied, "My parents are dead."

Ash, surprised by this, almost spat into his cup.

Misty, wanting to make sure he wasn't choking, asked, "Are you OK? Do you need some water?"

Ash replied, "No. I'm fine. I do like this stuff."

Ash then pulled napkin out of one of his jacket pockets to wipe his face. Misty then saw writing on the opposite side of the napkin that said '100 points if you kiss her tonight!'

Misty then stated with a hint of suspicion, "Most guys who ask me on a date are usually trying to get me on a bench."

Ash replied, "Well, it must be really terrible for a girl when that happens."

Misty asked, as she pointed out Brock and Johnathan sitting at the table opposite from them, "Why should I think you're any different? Isn't that why you brought your friends along? To witness your score?"

Then Ash accidentally dropped cup onto his lap, making a complete mess.

Ash then said, "No! That's not it at all!"

As Ash tried to pull a napkin out to clean himself up, the square-shaped objects that Brock had given him earlier also fell out.

Ash then quickly said, "Chewing gum. It's uh - uh - the rage in Pallet Town. Take chewing gum and make 'em look like fingers from rubber gloves. It's a practical joke."

As Misty opened up one of the objects, Ash quickly snatched it out of her hands, put it in his mouth and started chewing on it like it was gum.

Ash said as he chewed, "Nice. And chewy."

Misty, wanting to confirm her suspicions, then said to Ash, "I want to you to blow a big bubble for me."

Ash then asked, "What?"

Misty added, "Well, it's a - it's a custom in Cerulean City. The bigger the bubble, the more a boy likes a girl."

Ash then felt like he had no choice but to go along with it. As Brock and Johnathan watched in embarrassment, Ash started blowing the bubble which grew bigger with each exhalation. But when the bubble was at its largest, the bubble didn't pop, instead it flew right out of Ash's mouth and flew around the room until it landed in someone else's drink cup.

Ash then said, "Whoa, what a rip-off. My friends told me it was chewing gum. I thought-."

Misty said as she prepared to leave, "I think it's best if I go."

Ash then stopped her as he said in earnest, " No, no, no! Please, don't go! I'm just so nervous. And the more I like a girl, the more nervous I get. And if you go now and something happens to you, then I blame myself for the rest of my life because I've blown my chance to help."

Misty then sat back in her chair as Ash continued, "The moment I saw you on the Cerulean Tower, I was so moved by your sadness. I sweared to myself I would try to help, whatever it takes. No one as beautiful and sensitive as you can possibly deserve to be so sad. Oh I hate myself. I'm not the kind of guy you think I am."

Misty then said, "If I go, it's nothing to do with you. No one can help me. And anyone who tries-."

Ash then said worriedly, "I hope - you're not - sorry that I saved your life."

Misty added, "It was the sweetest, most courageous, and selfless thing anyone's ever done for me."

Then a waiter came up to Ash with the rubber glove finger-like object on the end of a spoon, as he asked, "Young sir, is this yours?"

Before Ash could say anything, a man in his 20s walked over to their table. Misty tried to keep a fight from erupting, but the man ignored her picked up Ash by his jacket collar, and carried him to the doorframe of the entryway. Brock and Johnathan tried to stop him, but the man pushed them aside. Misty told the man to stop and the man looked at her with a questioned look on his face.

Ash then said angrily, "Hey, don't you lay a finger on her."

The man just simply headbutted Ash. Pikachu was ready to deliver a Thunderbolt in defense. But before Pikachu could charge up, Misty stood between Ash and the man, and pushed the man aside with an unnatural strength as he landed on the other side of the room with a drawer full of dishes crashed down on top of him. Misty then quickly went out of the cafe, with Ash following quickly behind her. As Misty rode her bike home, Ash ran quickly alongside her.

Ash then said, "Hey, you were something else in there!"

Misty replied, "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

Ash added, "Oh no, that guy had it coming to him. Uh. Hey, how did you do that? That guy weighed - I don't know! Uh, do you - do you work out?"

Misty then stopped, got off her bike, and stood at the edge of a bridge.

Ash then asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

When Misty said nothing, Ash said, "I guess that means yes."

As Ash turned to leave, Misty said, "Wait. Stop."

Ash turned around as the two of them came to each other.

But before they started to kiss, Misty said as she backed away, "I have to go now. You mustn't get involved."

Ash asked, as Misty got on her bike, "Wait. When do I get to see you again?"

Misty turned around as she answered, "I don't think we should. Ash, it's only because I care about you."

Ash then said as she rode off, "You have a funny way of showing it!"

Later that evening, Ash, accompanied by Brock and Johnathan, would try to see Misty at her house again. But fate would have a lot in store for them that night and ultimately change the course of Ash's life.


End file.
